With the development of remote control technologies, people can use wireless remote controllers to control battle game devices to play a battle game. The battle game devices may be smart battle toy cars, smart battle toy planes, and the like.
When a battle game is performed between the battle game devices, players use the wireless remote controllers to separately control their battle game devices, and instructs the battle game devices to move or launch attacks. For example, a player instructs the wireless remote controller to send an attack instruction to the corresponding the battle game device by pressing a specified push-button on the wireless remote controller. After receiving the attack instruction, the battle game device simulates an attack by transmitting an infrared ray. After receiving the infrared ray, another battle game device automatically simulates an attacked status, and performs an action such as tip-over or stopping.
However, the existing technology has the following problem: when a battle game is performed between the battle game devices, at least two players are needed to separately control their battle game devices. When the quantity of players is less than 2, the battle game cannot be performed.